


Betrayal

by CherryNinja



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/pseuds/CherryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhong Hui has tried to betray Jin. Now he has to pay the price. Pure Deng Au/Zhong Hui smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t remember how I got the idea for this story, just that I planned out about half of it while having breakfast with my mum. Thank god people can’t see what’s going on in your head. ^_^;
> 
> And if this story doesn’t scare you off then you can visit my fanfiction.net account under the same name where I’ve already posted some more, a bit tamer DW and SW stories. You can find me under http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3078482/CherryNinja

When Zhong Hui came to he had no idea what had happened. There was a faint throbbing in his head, a sure sign that he had been knocked out. Where was he? He tried to open his eyes, tried to get some idea of his surrounding, but a cloth around his head prevented him from seeing anything. Somebody had blindfolded him. 

He closed his eyes behind his blindfold again trying to concentrate and assess the situation. His arms were stretched out, suspended over his head high enough so that he was barely able to kneel on the floor. The floor was hard and cold. Stone. The air was cool and damp and smelled of mould and when he moved his hands he could here the rattle of chains. A dungeon! Someone had knocked him out and chained him in a cell!

Panic slowly rising inside him he tested the chains, maybe there was a way he could loose the shackles that were around his wrist. But all the twisting and tugging was to no avail and the only thing he managed was to chaff his wrists.

“I would leave it be if I were you. You’re only hurting yourself.”

Zhong Hui nearly jumped when he heard a voice somewhere in front of him. There was someone in the room with him, a man. He turned his head, trying to catch some other sign from his captor, but the other neither moved nor said anything. 

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” There had to be an explanation for all of this.

“Did you think you could betray Jin and not fear any consequences?”

Him? Betray his country? What the hell? “No! I would never betray Jin”.

Zhong Hui heard heavy footsteps landing on the floor. His captor was walking towards him, slowly circling around him. He tried to follow the other with his head.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t notice that you wanted to help Shu defeat us? Help the enemy because you thought that there was some kind of benefit for you?”

“You’re wrong I-“ Zhong Hui stopped. He knew that voice, those heavy footsteps echoing through the cell. “Deng Ai?”

There was a chuckle. “You’re right.” Zhong Hui cried out when a hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. He felt the other’s breath on his ear. “But that doesn’t change anything. Don’t even think I will go easy on you just because we have been something like friends once.” It was only a whisper but it sent shivers through Zhong Hui’s body. Suddenly his head was shoved forwards again and the other’s voice was once coming from above, loudly echoing through the room. “On the contrary, I see this as a personal betrayal of our friendship. And that will make it even worse for you.”

Deng Ai was standing in front of him again and Zhong Hui lifted his head in the direction where the voice had last come from. He tried to reach forward, crawl towards him but the chains were holding him back. “You’re wrong! I never betrayed anyone. That’s a lie.”

The hand was back in his hair and Zhong Hui hissed. His captor didn’t exactly treat him with kid-gloves and it really hurt as the other man nearly pulled out half of his scalp. But still, under all that pain and uncertainty about what the other would do to him, there was something else, a sensation that sent shivers down his spine, going straight to his cock. He could tell that he was getting hard and that very fast. The hand in his hair tugged his head back and Zhong Hui had to bight his lip to keep himself from making any sound that would betray his current state. He couldn’t let Deng Ai know of the effect this treatment was having on him.

“And why should I believe you?” Again that voice right next to his ear, the breath ghosting over his face, it was raising goose bumps all over his body. The thought that he was blindfolded and chained, completely helpless and at the bigger man’s mercy sent his heart racing.

The hand left his hair and Zhong Hui let his head fall forward. He took a few deep breaths in hopes of calming his frantic heartbeat before he spat in the other’s direction. “You bastard. I am a loyal soldier of our country. You know that I would never betray our lord!”

“Silence!” There was a slap and Zhong Hui’s head whipped to the side. A stinging pain shot through his left cheek and this time he couldn’t hold back the throaty moan that escaped him. It was absurd, but this whole situation made his blood boil in a very good way. His cock was painfully hard and straining against his trousers. Carefully he tried to shift back his hips. Hopefully the shirt he wore would be long enough to cover his groin and hide the tent in his trousers. 

But it seemed like he hadn’t been careful enough. “Is there anything you want to tell me?” Suddenly Deng Ai’s voice had gone from angry to taunting. It was that change in tone that sent Zhong Hui’s warning bells ringing. 

He tried to scoot back, get away from the man in front of him, but with the chains holding him in place there was nowhere for him to go. “No. I don’t… There is nothing- Oh god!” Zhong Hui let his head fall back when one of Deng Ai’s big hands cupped his cock. 

“Really? This here tells a different story.” 

The hand on his dick started moving. Zhong Hui desperately grabbed the chains that were attached to his shackles, looking for something to hold onto as waves of pleasure rolled through his body. He was sure that the contours of the chains would be permanently imprinted on his palms but it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t take much more and he would come in his pants like an inexperienced youth, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter that he was chained and blindfolded in a dungeon while Deng Ai was stroking his cock. He was so fucking hard and really wanted to come. “Oh god, please. I’m so close.” He rocked his hips into the hand that was providing this delicious pleasure trying to increase the friction. He was so close. He-

Suddenly the hand was gone, leaving him hanging. Literally. 

“No. What are you doing? Please, I need to come.” Zhong Hui was panting. He had been so close. Only a few seconds more, half a minute at the most.

He heard a chuckle. “Did you really think it would be that easy, that I would simply get you off? You are still my prisoner, even though you seem to really enjoy it so far.” A feather light touch stroked down his cock once more before he heard steps walking away from him to the right side of the cell. Then there was the rattle of a chain and he felt a tugging on the shackles around his wrists. 

“Get up.”

Zhong Hui hastened to stand, almost being pulled up by the chains. He groaned when his stiff knees protested the movement but the chains went higher and higher and only stopped when he was barely able to stand on his feet anymore, stretching his body completely.

There was another rattle before Deng Ai was coming back to him. “Since my usual interrogation methods don’t seem to work with you I think I will try something different, something that should be more to your liking.”

Zhong Hui was yanked forward by his shirt and then there was a ripping sound as the front of his shirt was cut open. After that the what he supposed was a knife went up his sleeves, cutting through the material until finally the garment fell away completely. 

Panic was rising in him. “What are you doing?”

The answer was a chuckle. “What do you think?”

He felt a hand touch his throat and then go down, stroking lightly over his collarbone and pecs and Zhong Hui shuddered. The hand then went over his belly until it finally reached the waistband of his pants. A second hand joined its companion and together they were tugging down his trousers oh so slowly. 

No, he couldn’t allow that. “Don’t do that. Get away from me.” Zhong Hui tried to back away but the way he was hanging from his chains there was nowhere for him to go.

The trousers went down over his hip and ass until they were finally far enough that his cock sprang free from its confinements. With the trousers on the floor Deng Ai first lifted Zhong Hui’s right and then his left foot to remove them completely.

Zhong Hui shuddered. He was now standing completely naked in front of his captor and even though he was still blindfolded he could practically feel the other’s gaze roaming all over his body.

“What a delicious sight. You’re all stretched out and completely at my mercy. I can do whatever I want to get the information I need and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

The other’s smooth dark voice went like a caress all over his skin, causing goose bumps that weren’t only because of the cold in the cell. But still, that haughty tone somehow awoke the fighting spirit within him that had been overshadowed by his lust. 

Zhong Hui growled and when he heard Dong Ai take a step in his direction he grabbed his chains to take most of his weight and kicked out with his right foot. It seemed like he had caught the other off guard because his kick soundly connected with a hard chest. He heard a small “Uff” and his confidence grew. 

“Don’t think I will give up without a fight.”

He tried to kick again but this time Deng Ai was prepared for his attack and easily blocked his kick, grabbing his leg in midair to lift it up, effectively keeping Zhong Hui off balance.

“I guess I have to get out my special equipment for you.” With these words Deng Ai released his foot and walked away. Zhong Hui could hear him return only seconds later and tried for another kick but once again his leg was caught. Only this time he could feel a rope being tied around his ankle. It felt like there was something else attached to the rope but he couldn’t tell what it was. Soon his leg was guided back to the floor and Deng Ai grabbed his other ankle, yanking it to the side and also tying the rope around it.

“This will keep you from getting any more stupid ideas. 

When the hands left his body Zhong Hui tried to bring his legs together only to find that he couldn’t. His legs were kept spread, probably with some kind of bar that was keeping him from closing his legs. Now he was truly helpless. Helpless and exposed.

With his legs spread at a bit more than shoulder width and his hands still suspended high in the air Zhong Hui now had to nearly stand on tiptoe and already his legs were beginning to ache from the unusual position. Thankfully the chains were soon lowered slightly. His body was still stretched out but at least he could stand somewhat comfortably again.

“Now that that is taken care of, lets see how I should continue.”

Once again a hand grabbed his hair and he let out a small moan. Did the other know that he somehow had a hair fetish? 

While the hand in his hair tugged more or less fiercely, Deng Ai’s other hand had begun wandering over Zhong Hui’s body, from his arms down over his armpits and to his back, feeling along his spine to the beginning of his crack. But instead of going deeper it went to the front, going over every muscle on his stomach separately until it finally went up to his pecs.

He felt the other’s much larger form press against his own naked chest and even through the layers of the other’s clothes that separated them he could feel the heat coming from Deng Ai’s body. So warm.

“Maybe you finally want to tell me why you wanted to betray us and defect to Shu?” The question was punctuated by a sharp pain in his right nipple when the hand that had been lying on his pec suddenly tweaked the little nub.

Zhong Hui’s breath hitched. His cock that had slightly gone down since his almost orgasm was once more at full attention and begging for him to finally do something. He tried to buck his hips to get some friction, preferably rubbing against one of those thick muscled thighs belonging to the body still pressed to him, but with his spread legs impairing his mobility and Deng Ai’s determination not to give him any kind of satisfaction, there was no way for him to get any kind of contact.

“So you still don’t want to cooperate with me? I guess I have to take the next step.” Another pinch to his nipple and suddenly he was left without any contact to the other man.

Zhong Hui hung in his chains, breathing hard. He shuddered. He felt cold everywhere Deng Ai had touched him only seconds ago, missing the heat the bigger man had provided. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps coming back to him, Deng Ai presumably carrying another object to torment him. 

He moaned when suddenly there was a hand on his cock, softly stroking up and down his hard shaft. 

“You’ve been hard almost since I started interrogating you. And since you seem to enjoy all this, maybe I should make sure you can enjoy it a little longer.”

The hand on his cock was joined by a second one but instead of stimulating him further, the hands started fondling his balls to… He couldn’t quite tell what the hands were doing yet, but something was going on and Zhong Hui was pretty sure that he was not going to like it. 

He felt something tighten around his balls and then the hands wound something around the base of his shaft.

The bastard was tying a rope around his cock! 

He started to struggle against the chains. “No! Please don’t. Please, I need to come. I don’t- Aah!“

Zhong Hui screamed when one of the hands slapped his cock. It hurt. But there was still that shock of pleasure that surged through him. 

“Be quiet bitch. I don’t want to gag you, but don’t think that I won’t do it if I have to.”

Eventually Deng Ai seemed to have finished his task of tying him up. There was one last stroke to his cock and then he heard some shuffling as the other was once more walking behind him.

“Maybe you will be a bit more talkative if I leave you hanging for a bit. And to make sure that you don’t get bored I have a little present for you.”

Present? What on earth could the other do now to torture him even more? 

Zhong Hui jumped when suddenly there was a finger running down his cleft right to his hole and roughly pushed inside. Deng Ai was a big man and he had big fingers too and even though it didn’t really hurt Zhong Hui already could feel the stretch. The finger inside him moved, going in and out, and was eventually joined by a second, opening him up even further. 

He didn’t know what Deng Ai was planning to do, but fuck, that felt great. Zhong Hui pushed back eagerly, trying to get those delicious fingers even deeper inside him. He might not be able to come, but at least this feeling was distracting him from the throbbing of his bound cock.

There was a chuckle coming from behind him. “Eager, aren’t we? Don’t worry, you will soon get something else in there.” There was a slap on his ass and the fingers left his body. Zhong Hui whimpered at the loss but soon there was something else pressing against his hole, something hard and cold. Something that was unfortunately not the other man’s sure to be impressive cock.

The plug was thicker that the fingers had been but not overly thick. Zhong Hui let out a small moan as it brushed against his prostate, pushing deeper and deeper, farther than the fingers had been, until it finally settled deep inside his body.

There was a small jostle of the plug as if the other man wanted to make sure that it was positioned right and then a pat to his ass.

“My special friend here will keep you company while you have some time to think if it wouldn’t be better to simply tell us everything. I will be back in some time.”

Zhong Hui heard footsteps cross the room. “What? No! you can’t leave me like this. I beg you, please do something. I didn’t betray Jin. You have to believe me. Please, come back.” He knew that it was futile when he heard the squeak of door hinges and finally a slam.

And then there was silence, the only sound his own panting. He was alone in the cell. 

Alone, bound and hard as a rock.

Zhong Hui tried to calm his breathing. Maybe if he concentrated he could come up with some plan to escape this predicament. But the more he tried to be calm, the more he noticed the throbbing of his bound cock and balls, drops of precum running down the shaft. The air was cold against his heated skin and he shivered. The chains rattled when he shifted his weight and he felt the plug inside him move slightly, brush over his prostate and cause him to bite his lip.

He tried to remain completely motionless. There was no way for him to free himself from his shackles and every move he made would only cause the toy inside him to shift, frustrating him even more. 

What had he done to deserve a treatment like this? He had never done anything disloyal, never anything to go against his lord. There had to be some misunderstanding. Why would he ever defect to Shu? It just didn’t make sense. But as long as he was alone in this cell, there was nothing he could do, it all depended on Deng Ai, on whether the other believed him or not when he returned. But how long would it take for the bigger man to come back? He could be standing here for hours. 

He would surely go crazy if he had to stand here for hours.

Zhong Hui had no idea how long he was here already, he had lost all sense of time since he had regained consciousness. With the blindfold on he couldn’t even watch the position of the sun change. All he could do was stand here and wait for his captor to return.

“Please let him come back soon. I can’t stand this much longer.” He whispered into the empty cell.

“Miss me already?”

Zhong Hui jumped when he heard the mocking voice from across the room. 

So the other had never even left the cell? Deng Ai had stood by the door and watched him all the time?

The footsteps were coming his way again and stopped directly in front of him. “So, have you finally decided to tell me everything I want to hear?” 

Zhong Hui lifted his head so that he was, hopefully, directly facing the other man. “There is nothing I can tell you. I never did anything to betray out lord. Please, you have to believe me. This has to be a huge misunderstanding.” He was desperate for the other man to believe him. 

The bigger man let out a defeated sigh. “You still won’t cooperate? I guess I have to play my trump card.”

Deng Ai walked away again. Zhong Hui heard the chains rattle and suddenly the pull on his hands vanished. He groaned. It hurt like hell when he brought his arms down as they went to about chest height. After being stretched out for so long his shoulder were kind of stiff, not as stiff as other parts of his body but he was thankful for the change in position nonetheless.

“On your knees, bitch.” 

Zhong Hui tried to think of a way of how to best get down to the floor with his legs still spread while the other man was coming back to him. Eventually Zhong Hui grabbed the chains and put most of his weight on them, carefully lowering himself to his knees.

He heard a chuckle. “Don’t tell me you have practiced this before.”

“What? No! Why would I-“

He didn’t get farther when suddenly the back of his head was grabbed and something was shoved into his mouth. He moaned when he noticed that it was Deng Ai’s big cock. 

“Make it good and maybe you will get something in return.”

Zhong Hui moaned, the prospect of release enough for him to do everything he could to please the other man. 

He started out slowly, licking along the head, circling it with his tongue but the hand that shoved his head forwards soon told him that his captor wanted more. So Zhong Hui started bobbing his head, taking the shaft into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and lightly scraping his teeth over the skin when he drew back. He felt the occasional tightening of the fingers in his hair when he caught an especially sensitive spot.

“Yeah, that’s it. You’re doing great.”

The hand on Zhong Hui’s head grabbed his hair, holding him in place. With his head immobile all he could do was open his throat and try not to gag when the other started fucking his mouth. But Deng Ai was big and despite his best efforts Zhong Hui soon started gagging and his eyes started to water. But his distress didn’t seem to bother his captor, judging by the intensity of the moans he made. He tried his best to pleasure the other and after a few more thrusts Deng Ai pulled out and Zhong Hui started coughing.

“I must say you did a great job. And just as promised you will now get your reward.”

Zhong Hui let out a yelp when two big hands grabbed him under his arms and he was swiftly lifted to his feet. God, the other was strong. He was turned around, the plug pulled out unceremoniously and something big and warm started nudging at his hole. 

“Since you were so courteous to make sure that I am nice and wet, I guess we can do this without further ado.”

And then Deng Ai started to push in, slowly and steadily, giving Zhong Hui enough time to adjust to the much bigger intrusion. It felt so good. He loved the stretched, the slight burning pain the other man’s big cock was causing him. If not for the rope tying his own cock he would probably have come from this alone.

“Oh yes, so tight.”

Finally Deng Ai had pushed all the way inside him. Zhong Hui felt the other’s big chest press against his back, felt the heat of the huge frame that was almost overwhelming him. 

When nothing happened he tried to push back and get the other man to move. “Do something. I can’t take this anymore.”

“You’re not the one giving the orders here. I am the one in charge.” But Zhong Hui felt him pull out nonetheless. Once the cock had almost left his body, the other snapped his hips forwards again, roughly shoving back in. He then set a brutal pace, pistoning in and out and hitting Zhong Hui’s prostate every so often that the pleasure was constantly coursing through his system. The hands from his hips wrapped around his chest, going from under his arms to the opposite shoulder, completely enveloping him in the other man’s strong embrace.

Oh yes, this was exactly what he needed. He was so close. Now if only…

“The rope. Please, take off the rope. I want to come.”

“You really are an impatient little bitch.” 

But nonetheless one of the hands left his shoulder to sneak down to his cock. He felt a slight tug and the rope that had bound him fell away. After that everything went in flash: he heard a whispered “Come!” against his ear and then a stinging pain where the other had bit him, right where shoulder met neck, and when the next thrust met his prostate dead on there was no turning back. Zhong Hui threw his head back and let out a guttural moan when his climax hit him, finally granting him the release he had craved for what felt like hours. He barely even noticed the heat that was flooding him when Deng Ai came only seconds later. 

When he came down from his high the only thing that was still keeping Zhong Hui upright were the other man’s arms wrapped around his body. He hissed in pain as Deng Ai slowly withdrew from his body. He would probably be sore for days. 

There was a rustle of clothes and then the shackles around his wrists started falling away, Deng Ai gently lowering him to the ground to lie on something soft. The blindfold was removed from his head and Zhong Hui slowly opened his eyes while Deng Ai started to remove the ropes around his ankles. 

When he looked around he saw that he was indeed in a cell and currently lying on a blanket on the floor. Next to him lay Deng Ai’s blue headband that had apparently served as his blindfold. The other man was walking around the room to collect the plug, what was left of his clothes and several other things they had used during the last hour, putting them in a bag he then put on his back. When he was finished with his cleaning he came back to Zhong Hui.

Zhong Hui then felt himself being wrapped in the blanket and pulled against a warm chest. Strong arms encircled him carefully and a gentle kiss was pressed against his lips.

“Are you all right.”

The eyes he looked into were full of worry.

“I’m a bit cold and I probably won’t walk right for the next few days but otherwise I’m fine.” Zhong Hui rested his head against his lover’s shoulder, enjoying the comfort of simply being held by the bigger man.

“You have some really weird fantasies sometimes, you know that baby?” A head came to rest against his hair.

Zhong Hui huffed. “I didn’t hear any complaints from you. And besides, as fast as you finished when you were fucking me I’d say that you were pretty turned on yourself.” It wasn’t like he had forced the other man to play along.

He felt a chuckle rumble through the big chest. “Guilty as charged. But you should have seen yourself: all stretched out and ready for me to do as I please, it was a dream come true.” Zhong Hui felt a kiss pressed to his hair. “But I think we should leave now before anybody notices that we borrowed one of their cells.”

Deng Ai pushed one hand under Zhong Hui’s knees to lift him up bridal style, getting up and walking to the door. Zhong Hui wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s neck and lay his head against his shoulder as his lover was carrying him to their room.


End file.
